


Out for blood

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anger, Dark Sara Lance, Grief, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After finding out about Laurel's death, Sara is out for blood, forcing Team Arrow and the Legends to stop her before she goes over the edge.
Relationships: Laurel Lance and Sara Lance, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance
Kudos: 8





	Out for blood

**Author's Note:**

> Something that bugged me and that I remembered after reading a similar story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

After finding out that Laurel had died at Darhk's hands and that Rip denied her the chance to save her, that was it for Sara. She went to the jumpship but was stopped by Ray.

"Where are you going?" Ray said.

"Exactly where you think I am." Sara sneered.

"Sara, Rip said—" Ray started.

"Don't you _dare_ lecture me! If you had the chance to save Anna, you would've done the same thing, Ray!" Sara exploded, pulling out a knife.

Kendra then stepped up. "Sara, just calm down, and let's just talk about this—"

"I'm not discussing this! Get out of my way!" Sara shouted.

"Sara, we can't let you—" Ray held Sara's arm but that was a critical mistake on his hand. She punched him in the groin and kicked him in the knee before cutting into his leg in it as he fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

"Sara!" Kendra cried out.

"I cut him in the femoral artery. I figure he has three minutes to bleed out." Sara turned to her. "You can either help him and get out of my way or try to stop me and let Ray die. Your choice."

Kendra considered before turning to Sara pleadingly. "Sara, if you do this, you know we'll have to stop you."

"Go ahead. I dare you." Sara taunted before entering the jumpship and flying away as Kendra helped accompany Ray into the med-bay.

* * *

After Gideon treated Ray's injury, Rip entered. "What happened?"

"Sara. She took the jumpship. We tried to stop her but…" Kendra breathed out. "I think it might be bloodlust."

"You have no idea. We need to stop her before she crosses a line she can't come back from." Rip said grimly.

"What did she do?" Ray asked.

* * *

_**2016, the Lair, Star City** _

Kendra and Ray burst into the lair, looking around. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Felicity came out and looked at them confused. "Hey. What brings you guys here?"

"Is Sara here?" Kendra asked.

"No, why?" Felicity asked.

"We need to talk with Oliver and Laurel. It's life or death." Ray said.

* * *

**_Star City_ **

Andy Diggle was in chains in an abandoned building, restrained to a pillar as Sara was sharpening her knife. "You're going to tell me how to find Merlyn or I'm going to turn your skin into rug."

Andy tried playing dumb. "I don't know what you're—"

Sara glared, in no mood for games, cutting into Andy's shoulder and peeling his skin off as he screamed in pain. "Where's Merlyn and Darhk's family?! Tell me!"

* * *

_**The Lair** _

"No." Laurel shook her head in denial, her, Oliver, Quentin, Felicity, Thea and Diggle sharing horrified looks.

"Sara would never do something like this. This is bloodlust, right?" Thea said.

"No. I don't think so." Kendra shook her head. "I've seen her bloodlust firsthand few times before and this wasn't it. More like… anger."

"My sister would never hurt a child, let alone a little girl." Laurel protested.

"I'm not so sure about that." Oliver said. "The League has a saying, 'The sins of one are sins of many.' In some cases, if the target of the League is dirty to the core, like Darhk, they wipe out their entire family. That's why I was undercover in the League, because Ra's would have killed Thea as well as Malcolm."

"Look, we care about Sara as much as you do and we want to stop her from doing something she regrets later." Ray said.

Diggle pulled out his phone and tried to call but to no avail. "Damn it."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Andy's not answering my calls." Diggle said and Ray and Kendra looked at each other, wondering how they would take the news about Andy being a traitor.

Ray took a breath. "Well, Dig, there's one thing you need to know about your brother."

* * *

_**Later, Star City** _

"You sure he's here?" Green Arrow called out, entering the warehouse.

"Well, it's where I could ping the location of Andy's phone." Felicity said and Green Arrow, Black Canary, Speedy, Spartan, Atom and Hawkgirl stared in horror at the sight and Spartan couldn't help but vomit.

Andy's arms were stretched, his head slumped down with a glassy look, his ribcage and intestines exposed to them and layers of skin lying on the ground.

"Oh, my God, Sara…" Laurel whispered, horrified, unable to believe her sister would do something so brutal.

"Where did Sara go?" Oliver wondered, turning to Ray and Kendra.

* * *

In another part of Star City, Sara was fighting Malcolm, who was in a disadvantage due to being one-handed. He tried to block Sara's strikes with his sword but Sara disarmed him before knocking him on his knees and grabbing him in neck lock. "You killed me. Let me return the favor."

"You've become more savage. Bloodlust?" Malcolm smirked.

"You shouldn't have let my sister and Thea bring me back." Sara growled and there was a loud, sickening 'crack' as Malcolm went limp and Sara let go before running off.

* * *

"We need to find her before it's too late." Thea said, approaching H.I.V.E.'s safehouse and seeing the dead Ghosts before hearing screams.

"You had to say it, did you?" Oliver groaned.

* * *

Half of Ruve's face was maimed beyond recognition, from her back were hanging thin layers of skin, exposing muscles as Sara glared, while Ruve smiled in sadistic satisfaction. "You think my husband will let you—"

Sara neared the blade to her throat as Ruve went silent. "I want for your husband to know what it's like. To feel part of your heart ripped away. A hole in your core that can't be replaced. Does he know what's it like? You are just as sick and twisted as him. But your daughter, I'm guessing she's pure. Goodhearted and innocent. Like my sister. Now how would it feel, for you and Damien to lose her forever? I know how to skin someone alive in ways that I could make them scream for days, while I peel very thin layers off their skin."

Ruve paled and was horrified, trying to free herself as Sara went towards Nora, who was restrained and gagged, letting out muffled screams.

"No! Not my daughter! Please! I'll give you whatever you want! Just leave her alone!" Ruve begged.

"I want you to suffer like I have!" Sara neared the blade inches away from Nora's face before Oliver burst in with Laurel.

"Sara, no!" Oliver shouted as Sara stopped.

"Why not?! You have no idea what they did!" Sara exploded, glaring at Oliver.

"We know exactly _what_ happened." Laurel said, looking at Sara pleadingly. "Sara, don't do this. Not for me. This is not what I would've wanted. Deep down you have to know that hurting an innocent child is wrong."

"I know how you feel. That anger, like if you can hardly breathe. Like if you want to rip the whole world apart for losing someone you love. But if you do this, there's no way back for you. I know it hurts… but don't. It won't help you. Trust me." Oliver said, holding Sara's hand with her knife.

Sara stared into horrified Nora's eyes filling with tears before she let out deep breaths and pulled away, realizing how far off the deep end had she been going as she let out heavy breaths and burst into tears.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

Sara just sat on the bed, staring at the wall, as if she wasn't seeing anything else. Her eyes were empty and glassy as Oliver recognized the look. As if she wasn't recognizing herself anymore. He had been through this many times before.

"Is she OK?" Felicity asked as Oliver shot her a look and she realized it was a dumb question.

"I still can't believe she'd go this far because of me." Laurel whispered, unable to believe Sara would do something so horrible for her.

"Let me talk to her." Oliver said as he entered, with Sara looking down at her hands, in shock as Oliver held her shoulder. "Sara…"

"I almost tortured an innocent child. I could've done worse." Sara whispered.

"But you didn't. You stopped yourself from crossing that line." Oliver said.

"I shouldn't have come back here." Sara said lowly, laughing humorlessly. "I'm too far—"

"Sara. As long as you have people in your life that love you and want you, you're never too far gone over the edge. It's not too late. We can help you." Oliver held her hand as Sara sniffed, breathing out before she burst in tears, hugging Oliver tightly, the emotions she had been bottling up since finding out about Laurel's death, finally coming to surface as Oliver fondled her hair, providing whatever little comfort he could.

* * *

"Keeping Darhk in prison was a mistake." Oliver said. "He's been trained by the League, one day he'll get out of Iron Heights."

"What are you going to do?" Diggle asked as Oliver picked his bow.

"I'm going to finish the job." Oliver said.

* * *

Darhk had broken out of Iron Heights, driving away in a prison van before an arrow hit the tire, causing for the van to skid and ram towards a tree. Darhk crawled out and faced the Green Arrow, who notched an arrow.

"Well. You won't leave me out to breathe some fresh air?" Darhk chuckled.

"I've come here to finish the job." Oliver fired an arrow right between Darhk's eyes as he slumped back, dead. Oliver gave Darhk a glare of disgust before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Sara went after Darhk's family as a payback for Laurel's death too. I read a story, where something like this happened but of course, Legends of Tomorrow ruined Sara after Season 2.
> 
> I originally considered also Felicity getting a reality check for the "no killing" but I've written that so many times before I just didn't feel like involving it here.
> 
> Plus, I've always found stupid that they locked Darhk up in Iron Heights for ordinary criminals, since Darhk had been trained by the League of Assassins and was a rival of Ra's al Ghul. It's only stupid writing that he needed his idol to escape. More sense would've made some A.R.G.U.S. Super Max like Lian Yu.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
